1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to holsters. More particularly, the present invention relates to belt-mounted holsters for a small flashlight or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of relatively small flashlights is increasing as compact models providing light output equal to earlier large models are becoming available. Law enforcement officers commonly carry a variety of items on their waist belt in holsters and pouches. Belt clip-on and belt-mounted holsters and pouches for compact flashlights are available, however, they typically loosely hold the flashlight or are made for a specific flashlight. The clip-on holsters may easily shift relative to the belt or other clothing to which it is fastened. Many have a fastened cover making it clumsy for the user to retrieve for use. They also carry the flashlight vertically relative to the user. It would be desirable to provide a holster which is securely fastened to a law enforcement officers' belt and is adjustable for a variety of similarly sized flashlights. It would also be desirable to provide a holster which exerts adjustable tension on the cylindrical body or handle of the flashlight, keeping it secure but quickly available for grasping by the user. It would also be desirable to provide a holster securely positioning the flashlight at a convenient angle relative to the waist belt for ease in grasping and removal for use. Such a holster would reliably hold the flashlight at a consistent place and angle relative to the belt, making it easily grasped and drawn for use by an officer in an emergency.
Thus a flashlight holder solving the aforementioned problems is desired.